


Jury Duty

by iola17



Series: What Are You Wearing? [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iola17/pseuds/iola17
Summary: “Session finished hours ago, you should have gone home already."David Rose hasn't been able to stop thinking about the defence attorney in the trial in which he's serving on the jury. He returns after hours to see if he can't break this stalemate.-After Moira mentioned the possibility of staging Chicago on the closing night of Cabaret, David can't stop thinking about Patrick-the-lawyer in a three-piece suit. They decide to spend a little time exploring the idea.





	Jury Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Third in the series. After feedback from the previous fic, I've stopped worrying about the high word count sex scenes. (I leaned in!)
> 
> Based off a throwaway line I put into last installment which then wouldn't let go of my brain.
> 
> Also I'm not great at titles, this was the best I could come up with

“Can I help you, Mr Rose?”

The room is dim as David slips in, the atmosphere still and calm as it has not been for the last two weeks while the trial has been proceeding. After a long day of cross-examination, David and his fellow jurors had been dismissed for the day a couple of hours before.

And yet, he’s ended up right back here. Drawn by the stunning man before him, the only other person in the silent building.

Counselor Patrick Brewer is standing by the defence team’s table, where his client sits all day as the attorney strides around the room dazzling everyone in sight.

Dazzling David.

The attorney had been leaning on the table, studying the papers spread out across the surface but had straightened up when he saw David come in.

A few feet away is the prosecution desk, empty now as is the jury box to the left of the room. The Judge’s imposing velvet-covered chair stands at the far end of the room perfectly positioned to see everything.

Long shadows spread across the floor in the low light cast by a single floor lamp standing by the jury box. The defence counsel’s table is closest to the jury box so the light illuminates the lawyer perfectly where he stands, spreading its warm glow across his beautiful features.

“Session finished hours ago, you should have gone home already,” Counselor Brewer says as David walks further into the room.

The attorney puts his hands on his hips. His open suit jacket bunches behind his wrists and the soft grey waistcoat is stretched snugly across that broad chest. The suit is completed with a deep blue pocket handkerchief and is perfectly fitted, displaying the man’s powerful body to its best advantage and David’s breath hitches.

The suit isn’t cheap and everything about it screams success and confidence.

The fact that it’s exquisitely tailored to the most mouth-watering, well-defined male David’s ever seen is a delightful bonus.

The take charge attitude, the dominance inherent in the way he moves, and the gorgeous suit displaying that fabulous body is a potent mix. This is a man who knows what he wants. This is a man who goes out and takes it.

David’s been thinking about it for the past two weeks, ever since he took his seat in the jury box at the beginning of the trial and his eyes fell on the defence attorney.

David can’t stop thinking about the assured way the man holds himself, the intelligent mind tearing down the prosecution’s arguments as he prowls around the courtroom, the alpha male on his home turf.

His mind keeps wandering at inconvenient moments of the day, considering what that carefully contained power and laser focus would feel like unleashed, focussed on David.

There have been a few times where he’s sat in the jury box, heart pounding mouth dry as his mind supplies suggestions as to what the defence attorney could do to his body – what he _wants _that man to do to him – and what he could do in return.

He desperately wants to taste that mouth, so clever at composing arguments in court. He wants to run his hands over the silky waistcoat before peeling it off to get at the body the fitted three-piece suit showcases to perfection. David’s spent hours daydreaming about taking the other man inside him, having him lose himself in David’s body and bring them both to heart-stopping release.

He hasn’t said any of this. But he’s spent the last few days trying to make his desire clear in other ways.

Except the attorney is so controlled, his responses so measured that at first David couldn’t be sure he was getting through.

But he’s caught the man looking at him a few times now and the expression on that gorgeous face… David shivers at the memory.

David isn’t blind. This… feeling, attraction, whatever, is mutual.

So when he’d seen the lone car in the parking lot, he’d taken his chance to try again.

“You're still here.”

“There’s some paperwork to catch up on,” Counselor Brewer says and lifts a few sheets off the table, reading over whatever is printed there.

“Hmm. Maybe you should take a break.” David pauses, considering his next step.

On the one hand it wouldn’t do to be kicked off the jury - he might never see this breath-taking man again. His mind recoils at the thought.

On the other, David came here with a goal in mind. He’s feeling keyed up and reckless and he’s fucking well going to play dirty if he has to.

Shifting the timbre of his voice lower, David murmurs, “You’re under a lot of pressure, you need something to help you relax. All that tension- you should find a release.”

Counselor Brewer shakes his head slightly, eyes still on the paper in his hand.

“I mean it. You seem stressed. Sometimes taking a break can help, finding something pleasurable to do,” David murmurs, suggestion threading through his words.

The attorney’s eyes have stopped moving, although he still stares at the sheet in his hand.

David takes a couple of steps forward. “I just think it’s really important for you to treat yourself now and then. Step away from work and turn your attention to more… enjoyable activities.”

The other man drops his papers on the table and sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“This has to stop, Mr Rose.”

David tilts his head, folding his arms over his chest.

“Stop? I’m not sure what you mean Counselor.”

“You know exactly what I mean.”

The Counselor stands straight and rounds the table between them, walking towards David so they don’t have this conversation any louder than necessary.

“The lingering looks, the double meanings, the way you pass by me just a little closer than necessary.”

He stops, looks David up and down before leaning in close, as if imparting a secret.

“You’ve been trying to provoke me.”

David hums and bites his lip. The brown-haired man’s eyes shoot to David’s mouth and his nostrils flare as he inhales deeply.

A sense of impending victory starts to coil in David’s chest as he sees that strong chest start rising and falling faster.

David shakes his head slowly and lets his lip fall from between his teeth. “No. No, I don’t think that’s what I’d call it.”

The lawyer’s eyes raise to the ceiling in frustration. “Mr Rose-”

“Not if I’m serious about what I’m doing.”

Brown eyes appraise David. “And what is it you think you’ve been doing?”

“What do _you_ think?” David lets his eyes fall to run down that suited frame and feels his dick twitch, just like every time he sees this man in his elegant attire.

“I think you’re a cock tease,” the attorney says simply, and David’s gaze flies up, surprised and delighted at the blunt words, the admission veiled within them.

David’s been affecting him.

He bites his lip again.

“Stop that,” Counselor Brewer hisses.

“Why? Does it bother you Counselor?”

The attorney just stares at him. Dark eyes bore into David’s, a flicker of... _something_ that makes his stomach clench there one moment and gone the next.

David reaches out and hooks a finger into one of the lawyer’s belt loops, gives a little tug. The man jerks forward but stands his ground.

“Mr Rose...”

David lowers his voice as he plays with the belt loop, sliding it between his fingers, knuckles brushing the soft leather threaded underneath.

“My name’s David. Not Mr Rose, and I’m not teasing. I’m willing to give you what I’m offering.”

“You are the foreman of the jury. I am the attorney for the defence. You can’t behave in this way.”

“More than willing, really,” David continues. “Been thinking about it since I first saw you.”

David pulls on the belt loop again and the Counselor closes his eyes.

“This needs to stop now.” His voice is tight, controlled. He grits his teeth. “We can’t do this.”

He sounds like he’s trying to persuade himself and David leaps on the pronoun usage. It’s no longer just David in this. “Why can’t we? It’s just me and you here. We could give in to what we want and keep it between us.”

He tugs again and the lawyer takes a small step forward, eyes still clenched closed.

“I’ve seen you looking. I want you to do more than look. I want to make you feel so good. Will you let me do that?”

Glancing at the crotch of those dove grey trousers, he’s sure he sees a twitch and against his fingers he feels the material of the attorney’s trousers move.

David’s turning him on.

But the man has iron-clad self-control and it isn’t time to celebrate yet. Not until he gives in to what they clearly both want.

David’s voice drops to just above a whisper.

“I want it so badly. Can’t stop thinking about your body. How good it would feel against me, inside me.” He pauses before gently unhooking his finger.

“Of course, if you don’t want it, I can just go.”

He takes a step back, footstep loud on the floor.

The other man’s eyes fly open, gaze dark and instantly zero in on David.

“Stay right where you are fucking are.”

In two steps the lawyer is against him, hand at the back of David’s head pulling him in to clash their mouths together. In a second he has David’s mouth open under his, pushing his tongue deep inside.

Triumph roars through David’s body as he meets that ravaging tongue with his own. _Finally._

The attorney’s hands turn David on the spot, shoving him backwards until his ass hits the defence counsel’s table. The man’s mouth wrenches away and goes to David’s neck, scraping his teeth over the skin as he shoves his hips forward, pressing David between himself and the table.

David whimpers as his cock swells. The lawyer grinds into his hip and David gets his first real impression of that long length, stiffening against him.

“Every day I walk around this room while you sit in that jury. Flaunting yourself in front of me. Taunting me, your tight sweaters clinging to your gorgeous body. Showing me what I can’t have.”

“You can have it! I want you to have it,” David gasps as the man sucks on his pulse point.

The shorter man pulls away and his hands drop to David’s sweater hem. He rips it over David’s head and flings it behind him. His mouth immediately goes to David’s chest and he grazes his teeth over David’s nipple, sending electric sparks straight to his cock.

David pushes the suit jacket off the attorney’s shoulders and it falls to the floor. The lawyer kicks it away, too focussed on David to worry about the tailored clothing and David’s hands go to work on the fitted waistcoat.

David’s breath is coming quicker and his hands are shaking as he unfastens the buttons. He’s wanted this for so long, wanted to strip off this powerful, confident, beautiful man’s layers and find out what’s underneath. He’s so close to getting what he wants and his hole clenches as the attorney’s hardening cock pushes and rubs into David’s hip.

The lawyer dives back for David’s mouth as the waistcoat, too, falls to the floor and one hand grips David’s nape, holding him still as he once again fills David’s mouth with his tongue. He delves deep, claiming every inch of David’s mouth and David hears the man moan as his dick grinds against David’s hip.

David unbuttons the lawyer’s shirt and it parts, laying bare that strong chest for David’s eager hands.

The Counselor’s free hand goes to David’s ass, and a finger trails down the seam in the centre of his pants.

The wild kiss ends as the lawyer draws back to stare at David, face flushed.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he says simply and David gasps, delighted. “That’s what you came here for, isn’t it? You’ve been panting after me for days.”

His hands go to David’s pants and he fumbles with the fastening.

“What the fuck?” He looks down grunts in annoyance. “How do you...?” His eyes lift to David’s.

“Still fucking teasing me,” he hisses through his teeth. “Take your pants off. Now.”

David’s hands fly to the complicated fastening. His fingers unbuckle and unfasten, almost ripping the material in his haste as the other man watches steadily. He would look completely unaffected if David couldn’t see his pants straining at his crotch and his pupils, widened so much the iris is just a thin band.

“Hurry up. I don’t want to wait any more.”

David whimpers desperately as he finally gets his pants undone and pushes them down his legs. They puddle around his ankles and his feet fight free.

He’s about to kick them away when he hesitates, instead lifting them off the floor and draping them over the prosecution’s table. They’re new and they don’t belong on the floor.

When he looks up, the lawyer is watching and David catches the end of a soft expression leaving his face as it turns serious once more.

David reaches for the other man but he shakes his head. “Underwear too. Let me see you.”

David’s mouth goes dry at the tone and his hands are shaking as he obeys, pushing his boxers down and stepping out of them. Straightening, he shivers when he notices the lawyer’s eyes fixed on his rock-hard dick.

The attorney pulls his lips between his teeth as he surveys David’s body. “Oh, _yes,_ I am going to have fun with you. So fucking sexy.”

His hands grip David’s hips and haul him against him, claiming his mouth once again.

David’s bare cock rubs into the rough material of the lawyer’s pants, and he moans into the kiss, grinding himself forward wantonly as he slides his tongue between the other man’s open lips.

One of the attorney’s hands moves from David’s hip, curling round to his ass. He grips the muscle and pulls David against him, pushing a thigh between David’s and they rock together. He shifts his fingers, sliding them between David’s cheeks and one long finger brushes against his entrance.

David breaks away from the lips pressing against his with a tiny cry and suddenly he’s being spun around, propelled by the hand on his hip.

He’s pushed forward into the desk, stomach bumping into the edge. The lawyer presses in close, rubbing his hands along David’s side as he buries his face in David’s neck and inhales deeply.

David’s ass presses into the attorney’s crotch, against his hard cock, dragging a groan from the shorter man as he kisses along David’s neck and runs his hands over David’s chest.

He moves back, and a hand applies pressure between David’s shoulder blades encouraging him forwards. David bends down until his chest brushes the surface, pushing the papers off the edge and onto the floor.

Widening his legs, he lowers himself to bring his stomach and chest into closer contact with the wood. His head and shoulders overhang the table and he brings his hands to grip the edge at shoulder height, steadying himself.

When the man runs his fingers down David’s back, he curves his spine, drawing an appreciative grunt, and David bites his lip. He feels exposed this way, wanton and shameless, and, as the man murmurs in admiration, completely desirable.

“Look at you all spread out. A treat just for me to enjoy.”

“Just for you. Please, hurry up, I need it. Please Couns-”

He breaks off with a gasp when the other man leans down and bites his earlobe, tugging with his teeth.

“_Patrick. _You’ll call me Patrick while we’re doing this.”

“Oh God, _yes. Patrick._”

David feels like he’s been let in on a secret and another wall separating them has fallen down.

His heart pounds in his chest and he shifts, causing his stiff cock to brush against the underside of the desk. A hand caresses his ass and a finger slides between his cheeks, running up his crack again until it rests against his hole.

Patrick hisses in surprise behind him as he presses against David’s entrance before pushing an experimental finger in to test his findings. He groans as he crooks his finger inside David and David lets his head fall forwards as he moans.

“You’re slick down here,” Patrick says, pulling his finger out before shoving it back in, knuckle deep. “Why are you already wet, _David_?”

It registers that this is the first time Patrick’s called him David in this game of theirs but deeper consideration is stolen from his head as that long finger moves inside him. Fucking hell, it feels so good.

He pushes back, whining, trying to get more - more pressure, more depth, just _more_ \- and then curses when suddenly the movement inside him stops.

“Fuck. _Please._”

Patrick leans over his back, pushing David further over the table and brings his mouth to David’s ear. His teeth scrape David’s earlobe as he holds his finger still inside David’s body.

“Answer me.”

“I... fuck, please, move... I was feeling tense after court today. Had to take the edge off.”

“Oh yes? And what did you do with this pretty little hole to ‘take the edge off’?”

David clenches his ass around the finger buried inside, trying to get any movement. “Oh, God, please move. I…I fingered myself. Lubed up my fingers and pushed them inside while I jerked off.”

Patrick hisses. “Did you now?”

David nods and wriggles, upper chest rubbing over the wooden surface of the desk. He tightens his hole again and grits his teeth when the long finger remains, unmoving inside him.

“Who’s the fucking tease now?” David pushes out between clenched teeth.

Patrick gives a low laugh and pulls his finger all the way out. David whimpers, pushing his hips back. He gasps when Patrick suddenly comes back, pushing two fingers in and starts moving in and out, steadily increasing the pace and scissoring his fingers, starting to open David up for the second time that day.

“But what got so you so worked up? What were you thinking about while you fingered this gorgeous ass?” Patrick is murmuring in David’s ear and David can feel Patrick’s cock poking into his hip.

A third finger traces his rim and David pushes back. The finger retreats and David curses.

“_You_, fuck, I thought about you. Shoved my fingers inside me and imagined it was you. Came all over myself thinking about you.”

He is rewarded with a third finger breaching his hole and he keens, pushing back against Patrick’s hand. His cock is rubbing on the underside of the table and he’s sure he’s leaving wet trails where the head shifts back and forth on the wood but his world is narrowed to the fingers pushing into his ass.

“I’m ready, _please,_” he babbles. “Just fuck me. Come on, I’m all wet and ready for you. My ass is gonna feel so good wrapped around you, I promise, just do it. Fuck me, please.”

Patrick groans. “So pretty when you beg.”

David gasps, as the fingers twist inside him. The lube inside him makes a loud squelching noise as they pull out and drive in again.

“Oh fuck! I’ll make you feel so good. Put your cock in me. Please, I want your cock.”

Patrick grunts as his free hand presses down on David’s back, pushing him further into the table and raising his ass.

“God, you really wanted this, didn’t you? Didn’t even stop to clean yourself up. Left your home to come here still lubed up.”

“I couldn’t wait. You’ve been driving me insane. Needed to come here to see if you would...”

“If I would?”

“If you’d fuck me. Once I made it clear that I wanted you to. That I’d let you shove your dick in me.”

Patrick inhales sharply above him and then the hand leaves his back. The fingers are gone from his ass and David whimpers at the loss then catches his breath as he hears a belt buckle being undone. Elation rushes through his blood as the unmistakable sound of zipper teeth parting fills the room, followed by the rustle of material falling to the floor.

David’s heart rate picks up at the thought of Patrick’s dick so close to his ass. A few more seconds and he could have it buried inside him. He wriggles his hips, trying to find the best angle for Patrick’s cock to slide inside.

David hears a fumbling sound, a click and a squelch and raises his head to look round. A bottle of lube is set down on the table by David’s arm and the hand that put it there goes back to rest on David’s back, encouraging him to stay chest down on the table.

“You’ve done so well getting yourself ready, sweetheart, but trust me you’re gonna need more. I want you to be nice and wet for me.”

A cold hand, slippery with lube, slides between his cheeks and spreads it over his entrance. Long fingers press into him, pushing more lubricant inside before withdrawing.

David’s pulse thunders in his ears as he hears the sound of Patrick slicking up his cock.

David eyes the lube. “Where did you get...?”

“Trouser pocket,” Patrick explains, breathless. “Had to jerk off so many times because of you. Imagining my hand was your ass or that smart mouth of yours.”

David gasps as a thick cockhead delves between his cheeks and he widens his stance, pushing himself up.

“God, yes, yes, do it now. Get inside me. Fuck me.”

His heart is pounding in his ears as Patrick guides himself to David’s entrance.

And waits.

David presses back but Patrick moves back with him, not allowing that blunt head to breach his hole.

David whimpers. He’s so _close. _So close to getting what he wants. He squirms against the table, but no matter how he wriggles and bucks he cannot get that length inside him.

Patrick’s body drapes over his back, mouth coming down to whisper in his ear.

“Ask for it. Ask me again.”

His stomach tightens. “Oh God, _please. _Please put your dick in me. Please will you just fuck me? I need to be fucked. Please-”

He breaks off into a wordless shout as Patrick’s hips shunt forward and he drives into David in one long thrust. David gives a long moan of pure relief as he is filled and Patrick’s pelvis presses against David’s ass, entire length engulfed.

“_Thank you._ Oh God_, _you’re fucking huge. Feels so good.”

David pants as his body adjusts to the throbbing dick stuffed inside him and closes his eyes at the overwhelming sensation. Filled with a delicious pressure he wriggles and gasps when Patrick’s warm cock shifts and drags inside him, sending sparks through his nerve endings.

Hot breath blasts against his neck as Patrick leans forward over him. Trembling hands reach over to grip the edge of the table either side of David’s hands, thumbs brushing David’s pinkie fingers. Patrick’s knuckles go white as they clench on the wood.

Patrick’s open shirt hangs either side of David, skimming over his skin lightly.

“Oh fuck! Your ass...” Patrick bends further over David to brush lips over his nape, trailing half kisses across his hairline.

David pushes his hips back. “Come on. Do it. Move.”

Patrick shifts back, standing straighter, body leaning over David as he moves his right hand to David’s hip. Slowly, he pulls out halfway before sinking back in, groaning. He repeats the action, fingers tight on David’s hip as the slow drag of his cock ignites a fire in David’s gut.

David wants more.

“Harder. Please. I want it hard.”

“Yeah? You like it like that?”

David whimpers at the dark voice growling above him. “Yes. Give it to me harder.”

Patrick draws back, pauses then shoves back in, sending pleasure licking up David’s spine.

“I’m gonna give it to you. You’ve been such a tease, driving me mad for you.” The words slide over David’s ear and the next hard thrust pushes his hips into the table. David’s cock slides under the desk, wetness dripping from the head.

“God, you’re so tight,” that delicious voice moans and he pulls almost all the way out before driving himself in. “It’s so hot inside you.”

He pulls out and shoves back in hard and David’s hole clenches as the exquisite friction sends shockwaves to his cock.

David’s head drops forward. Looking under the table he can see his own legs parted wide, Patrick standing between them with his pants at his ankles. He can see the powerful ripple and clench of his thigh muscles as he thrusts into David. David’s cock lies hard and straight against the underside of the table, leaking and bobbing with every push of Patrick’s cock into him.

David throbs at the sight, achingly hard, and whimpers. He’s awestruck at the image of those strong legs between his own, the stretch of his entrance around the other man, the intense slide of the cock inside him.

_We’re having sex. He’s inside me. _The words spin around his head, dizzying and perfect.

David came here hoping for this exact scenario but now it’s happening, it’s intoxicating. He’s managed to break through this man’s careful rules and iron-clad defences and get him to admit he wants David.

They have rocketed light-years past that line and now he’s got Patrick’s cock inside him. David hasn’t even seen it but, _fuck, _can he feel it.

Patrick hasn’t just broken his rules for David, he’s obliterated them and, judging from the pleasured little grunts he’s making with every deep thrust, he’s loving every second.

David’s left hand leaves the table edge to grip Patrick’s forearm, the shirt material bunching under his palm. The right hand clutches the edge of the desk, holding on tight as that thick cock fucks into his hole.

“Fuck, you’re so hot, David. You feel incredible around me.”

David whines and curves his back, raising his ass for Patrick. The fingers on his hip dig into the flesh as the angle shifts and Patrick’s cock slides deeper.

“Oh, God. Oh fuck. Please-” David gasps and breaks off with a cry as Patrick thrusts again.

“So good. You’ve been greedy for my cock for so long, haven’t you? I’m here now, I’ll take care of you. I know just what you need.” Patrick draws back and slams back in.

This time he doesn’t waste a second before doing it again. And again.

He fucks David wildly, grunting wordlessly every time he sinks his length into David’s ass. The table legs scrape against the floor as the pace increases and David moans, exquisitely full.

“Yes. _Patrick. _Give it to me. Please, I want it.” David’s cock throbs as his blood pounds faster through his body.

Over the carnal, wet sounds of the lube-slick cock driving into David, he can hear Patrick’s voice, deep and rough.

“Take it, take my cock, been so desperate to fuck you. Taunting me every day, making me want you. You’ve been making me so hard, my little tease.”

David moans at the words pouring out and closes his eyes, giving himself over to the pounding of the cock inside him.

The hand on his hip is holding him firmly and Patrick’s hand on the table is gripping the edge tightly, arm muscles working to help pull his body forward into David harder.

David is gasping, he can’t catch his breath. It feels so good, this powerful man is losing control and it’s all because of him, because he can’t get enough of David’s body. David’s every cell is on fire, his cock so hard he thinks it might explode with the pressure.

The table squeaks on the floor again as that gorgeous thick cock pounds into his hole, never pausing before pulling almost all the way out to drive in over and over.

David moans. This was fucking worth the wait.

The head of Patrick’s cock slams into his prostate on the next forceful thrust and David howls, the sound tearing from deep in his throat.

Patrick’s rhythm falters and his grip on David’s hip loosens. He inhales sharply.

“David-”

David cuts off his questioning tone.

“PLEASE DON’T STOP! It’s good! Patrick!” The words are hard to get out between sobbing pants but he forces them because it’s unthinkable that this man stops what he’s doing to David’s body. David shunts his hips back desperately. “More, please, more!”

Patrick’s left hand leaves the table edge to grab onto David’s other hip as, encouraged and urged on by a pleading David, he snaps his hips into David’s ass as he recovers his pace, the sound of flesh hitting flesh ringing out throughout the room.

“Wish you could see this; it looks so good. My cock fucking your pretty hole wide open, it’s gorgeous,” Patrick grunts.

David gives a high-pitched whine that breaks abruptly into a cry as Patrick shifts, altering the angle. 

“Oh _yes. _You feel so good inside me. Please, Patrick. Harder,” David gasps and his cock rubs under the table with every push of the dick inside him.

Patrick’s hands, holding David’s hips in a vice-grip, are pulling David firmly back onto his cock with every fast thrust forward, fucking in hard and David can’t be sure, but he thinks he screams when his prostate gets another solid hit. His head falls forward again and his eyes clench closed.

His fingernails scrabble on the table edge as he tries to ground himself so he doesn’t pass out from the fire streaking up and down his spinal cord, funnelling out down his nerves to reach every inch of his body.

Patrick groans, long and low, keeping up the relentless pace.

“If I’d known it felt this good inside you, I wouldn’t have resisted it so long. Can’t believe I’ve been denying us both this. Not anymore.”

He leans over to scrape his teeth along David’s nape and he bites the knob at the top of David’s spine lightly.

“We’ll be doing this again, sweetheart. I’m not giving you up now I know what a fantastic fuck you are.”

He straightens again and one hand releases its hold on his hip and snakes around to reach between David’s legs, wrapping around David’s cock.

David whines as Patrick’s fingers tighten on him.

“You’re so hard,” Patrick croons. “You like when I fuck you?”

David moans in agreement as the cock in his ass shoves deep inside his body once more. He pushes back onto Patrick and then forward into his hand, torn between the two.

“Greedy little thing,” Patrick pants. “I wanna come inside you. You want that?”

David sobs breathlessly. “Yes. Please, give it to me.”

“You’re gonna get it, don’t worry. I’ll give you all you can take.”

He tugs David, jacking him quickly and David’s vision goes fuzzy under the dual onslaught on his cock and his ass. Patrick’s hips keep up their quick, hard pace as his hand flies on David’s cock and it’s too good.

David can’t catch his breath, can’t think, can’t do anything but lean on the table gasping out his pleasure, letting that talented hand work him and taking the cock driving into his ass.

“So close. Patrick. Fuck me. I need to come,” David pants. “Feels so good.”

“Been thinking for days what I could do with you. Could drag you into a stairwell, jerk you off before pushing you to your knees for me. Bet that sloppy mouth is great at sucking cock,” Patrick mutters as he thrusts frantically.

David’s panting wildly, so close to coming as Patrick’s words paint obscene pictures in his head. His fingers clutch the table edge so tightly they’re starting to ache and he doesn’t think he can let go.

“Or I could fuck this pretty hole again. Relax us both after a difficult morning by taking you in an empty room just before afternoon session starts. You’d have to sit in that jury box with your ass all tender, trying not to squirm so no one but me knows what you’ve been doing.”

His dick plunges in and his fist is tugging David furiously. David whines and feels his release gathering, his balls tightening as Patrick’s cock hits his prostate again.

“I can’t wait, we’re gonna have so much fun together, I promise. Come on, want to feel it when you come. Want to feel you come around me.”

David plunges over the edge.

His mouth falls open on what would have been a shout if his voice hadn’t abandoned him. His fingers clench and his ass spasms, gripping the dick buried in his hole as his come spurts onto the floor. David’s legs give up and his weight collapses onto his chest as his dick carries on twitching through his orgasm.

Patrick’s hand still holds onto David’s softening cock as he continues pounding into David. Four more thrusts and then Patrick pushes himself as deep as he can into David’s hole and holds himself there.

“FUCK! DAVID!”

A hot rush floods into David’s ass and he moans softly as Patrick’s dick empties itself inside him.

Patrick falls onto David’s back, softening cock still stuffed inside his ass.

His forehead rests between David’s shoulder blades and he’s murmuring mindlessly between pants. David doesn’t think he knows he’s doing it.

“I love you, baby. Love you so much, David. You’re so perfect. I love you.”

They both lie there for a long minute, breathing heavily until Patrick seems to realise he’s resting his entire weight on David’s back and tries to get his legs to hold him up. Slowly, he shifts off David, carefully pulling out of his used hole.

David grimaces at the slight burn as Patrick’s cock leaves him but is still too fucked out to move. He’s loose and open and thoroughly delighted with the whole situation.

He sprawls over the table, still catching his breath, brain in a million blissful and utterly useless pieces.

Apparently in the same un-cooperative state, Patrick’s legs have given up again and he’s sitting on the floor in David’s eye line, pants still around his ankles and shirt unbuttoned.

Distantly, David registers wetness leaking out of him towards his balls and stirs a heavy hand behind him to skim over his hole, gathering up some of the fluid. He brings it around to his mouth and sucks Patrick’s come off his finger as he angles his ass up to keep the rest of it in him a little longer. He tries clenching to prevent its escape but hisses at the sting this incites from his well-fucked hole and stops trying.

Patrick looks up at the sound. “Are you okay?”

“I’m great.” David thinks his speech is slurring. “Think I should inform you my ass will be out of action for a few days.”

“Sorry,” Patrick says. He doesn’t sound it. It’s hard to tell because he seems to be garbling his words a little too.

“I’m not. Well fucking done, Mr Brewer.”

“I’m sorry that you’re sore, not sorry for the incredible sex,” Patrick clarifies. “God, David, you’re amazing.”

David finally heaves himself off the desk and the come inside him loses the fight with gravity, leaking down his thighs.

“And apparently ‘a fantastic fuck.’”

Patrick flushes and his eyes widen. “It was... It was in character.”

David sits down beside him, feeling the dripping come slide between his ass cheeks as he does. “So I’m not a good fuck?”

“No. Yes,” Patrick stutters. His beautiful button face is reddening nicely and David fights his grin, raising his eyebrow in Patrick’s direction.

“Of course you’re amazing in bed,” Patrick tries. “But you know that’s not all and I wouldn’t diminish our relationship to the level of just...”

David takes pity on him and lets the grin spread over his face. “Patrick, it’s fine. Every single word you said is more than fine. It’s fucking hot, being told how much you enjoy sex with me, how good it is for you. I have no objection to you calling me a good fuck or a cock tease or a greedy little whatever. As long as, you know, it’s in context and not in front of a whole bunch of people.”

He looks down and tries to ignore the sting in his chest when he thinks of the litany of people in the past who reduced him to his bedroom abilities and his bank balance and dismissed him as a just convenient, warm and willing body. Either that or someone to foot the bill.

The hollow feeling it gives him has faded in recent years, the process helped along by his new life here, by Patrick and Stevie and the store, but it’s not entirely disappeared yet.

But it doesn’t feel like that when Patrick says these things to him. It isn’t callous or malicious and he can enjoy the knowledge that this man is salivating over his body while knowing there is so much more to their relationship. Through everything is the steady certainty that Patrick loves him.

It’s a heady sensation.

“I wouldn’t. Wouldn’t do that to you. I’d only say those things when it’s you and me and you know you can tell me to stop any time. I’d stop if you didn’t like it. You’re so sexy, my mouth runs away with me a little, you know.”

He does know. Patrick has a filthy mouth and David is all fucking for it. Although Patrick’s so far shied away from some of the dirtier pet names and there are some words that they’re both aware one or the other does not like, Patrick’s definitely a talker in bed and loves whispering obscenities in David’s ear.

“Kind, sexy _and _a dirty mouth,” David says. “The true triple threat. I’m so lucky.”

He wriggles and moans at the delicious ache. “And, for the record, you happen to be a fantastic fuck too.”

Patrick smiles at him, radiating love and joy and David can’t resist leaning over to kiss him gently.

When they break away, Patrick looks around the room and inhales deeply.

“Better get this place back to normal before tomorrow.”

“Yeah. What possessed you drag all the furniture around?” David asks.

“You wanted a courtroom. All I really needed was a table.”

The table in question was their desk, cleared and dragged to the left-hand side of the room. The light shines on David’s come, spattered on the floor underneath, as David’s eyes go to the other table, clearly intended as the prosecution team’s desk, standing parallel. (It looks like the table they use for stacking boxes on before unloading them, although it’s hard to tell now it’s decluttered.)

The jury box is a row of three chairs gathered from around the store and a couple from the motel. Looking at them, David really hopes Patrick came up with a good enough reason for borrowing them that didn’t involve explaining to Stevie that he needed them to set up a fake courtroom to have sex in.

At the far end of the room facing the tables stands the ‘Judge’s’ chair, in actuality the desk chair, the only one with arms, draped with a red velvet throw. All extraneous clutter is hidden from sight, pushed into corners or tidied away God knows where.

David’s heart clenches. Patrick put thought into making this right for him and even broke the no messing about in the store rule (_fucking hell, has that rule been well and truly broken_.)

When asking him to come to the store tonight at about nine thirty before disappearing to set up, Patrick had explained it was really the only place that would work to give him space to make it believable. (“But we can’t be using the store like this regularly, David.”)

“Where’d the suit come from?” David doesn’t think he’s seen it before, which is surprising considering the size of their shared closet.

“Cousin’s wedding. Had it boxed up and mom sent it. Once I’d assured her we weren’t eloping, she didn’t ask any more questions_._”

“Well, I am incredibly grateful to Marcy Brewer and her sweet, incurious nature.”

Patrick laughs and starts buttoning his shirt. Standing, he hikes his pants up halfway to walk to the desk drawer and retrieve a packet of wipes, cleaning his cock before pulling his trousers up and fastening them.

“I really hope I never have reason to be in court now. Do you think an inappropriate Pavlovian response to courtrooms is a good enough excuse to get out of jury duty?” Patrick asks as he grabs David’s trousers from the table and heads back to where he’s sitting.

“Ask my mother. Although I’m sure she hasn’t tried using ill-timed arousal as one of her excuses.”

Patrick kneels down, setting the pants beside David and pulls a couple of wipes from the pack.

“Yeah, I’m not asking your mother about this. I’m going to have a difficult enough time explaining that I can’t play Billy Flynn in her next production because I’m worried I’ll get turned on every time I see her son sitting in the audience when there’s a courtroom setting nearby. Even if it’s a fake one.”

David takes a wipe from him and tentatively raises himself onto his knees, feels the last of Patrick’s come leak out of his hole onto his thighs as he shifts.

“I could always help you take the edge off. You could just think about what we could do after the show.”

“Not sure that’s the best strategy to _prevent _me getting hard.”

David gently cleans his thighs and his entrance, dabbing at the fluid smeared across his skin. Patrick has cleaned off David’s cock and holds his hand out for the used wipe in David’s hand.

David hands it to him and Patrick throws it away while David drags his pants on then stands to locate his sweater.

As he pulls it on, arms wrap around him from behind and Patrick rests his chin on his shoulder.

“Okay?” He kisses David’s neck and squeezes his waist gently.

David nods.

“It stings a little but it’s not _un_pleasant. Reminds me of how fucking good it was.” He tilts his head and sighs as Patrick kisses his neck. “Did you like it? The setup, I mean.”

Patrick nods but pauses before replying. “I _did. _It felt good, being, you know, naughty lawyer and jury member. But… I’m sorry if it took anything away from it for you when I asked you to call me Patrick.”

David startles and tries to turn but Patrick holds on. “No, wait just let me... It felt a bit impersonal, for me, for you to call me something else. Can’t stand the idea of you shouting out someone else’s name.” He laughs humourlessly. “Even if it’s technically still referring to me in a fantasy.”

David’s heart twists as Patrick buries his face in his shoulder.

“Can I turn around now?”

Patrick nods and David twists in his arms, bringing his hands up to cradle the back of his neck, lifting Patrick’s head to meet his gaze.

David kisses him softly before pulling away.

“Okay. Three things. First, in case you didn’t notice the screaming and pleading, I fucking loved every second of that so you didn’t take anything away from anything. In fact, I would say you were a pretty significant contributor,” he starts and Patrick gives a small smile, apprehension beginning to clear from his brow.

“Second, why do you think I headed off the Mr Rose thing if not for the same reasons you just gave? I want you to say _my_ name. I liked that you wanted me to use yours. I know we didn’t discuss it beforehand but it’s about finding what works for us both. And what doesn’t work.”

He pauses before bringing their foreheads together and gently rubbing his thumbs over Patrick’s cheekbones. “And finally: It’s never impersonal between us. Even in the fantasy it’s still _you _I want. It was you in the suit, you being all powerful and confident. I don’t want anyone else, Patrick.”

He waves one hand around the assembled tables and chairs. “This was just a fun little game, okay? But it’s still us.”

Patrick smiles. “It was _really_ fun.”

“I aim to please,” David says, giving his fiancé another kiss. “So other than worrying you’d somehow upset me by telling me to use your own name, you enjoyed it? There was a moment in the middle there where you seemed...”

Patrick groans. “I was just startled. You made that noise and I couldn’t see your face, I thought I might have hurt you.” He squeezes David closer.

David bites his lip. “Don’t worry, it was definitely not a ‘that hurts’ sound.”

But bless his priceless, loving heart for checking. For ensuring David’s comfort always. It sounds like a simple thing but past experiences have shown David that consideration for your partner’s wellbeing and respect for their limits is not something inherent in every relationship.

Patrick nods, chin bobbing up and down, face open and happy. “In which case I’m very much looking forward to seeing if I can make you do it again.” He tilts his head, considering. “I know your ass is out of action, but how would you feel about me sucking you off nice and slow once we get home? See what other sounds I can get out of you.”

David’s heart skips. “I’d be open to it.”

Patrick kisses David once more before detangling himself.

“So where did this lawyer-juror fantasy come from anyway? You’ve not mentioned it in the past.”

Patrick moves to push the desk back to where it belongs and David stirs himself enough to stack the chairs at the side of the room and clean his release from the floor with another wipe.

“The Chicago thing, I think. Just thinking about you in that kind of setting. All sexy and dominating a courtroom in a fabulous fitted suit, wowing the crowd. Just like Richard Gere but hotter.”

David sits in the ‘judge’s’ chair as Patrick finishes moving the tables back, admiring his fiancé’s form as his muscles bunch under his shirt.

“Hotter than Richard Gere. I’m touched,” Patrick says, turning to David with a smile. Walking over, he sits on his lap, leaning down for a kiss as David tilts his head back. It’s soft, gentle, their tongues sliding together and David sighs happily into Patrick’s mouth.

When they pull away, they rest their foreheads together for long moments, breathing in each other’s closeness.

Finally Patrick stands up.

“Let’s get you home. I promised you a blowjob and I’d prefer a bed to do it.”

He grins and David lets him pull him to his feet and towards the door.

David turns the light off as he leaves the room and can’t wipe the smile off his face all the way back to their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry? But not really because these boys have got minds of their own and they're both filthy.
> 
> If you're still with me thanks for reading!


End file.
